kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:17master
Welcome! Talk Bubble Delivery }|text=JFHavoc testing 17master's talk bubble.}} To use it type the following code: Put what you want to say in between "text=" and the ending brackets. This code is case sensitive so if I capitalized it there it should always be capitalized. Hi, I just wanted to say Hi and welcome!And i think im late--Riku's Love 19:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:I have some questions Re:Limit Form Mechanics section Re:Ignite and Poison aren't considered magic? Re:Help Making Talk Bubbles You put the coding for talk bubbles on a template page. You click the "Create an Article" button and type in the name "Template:" For example; Template:17master. Then once the talk bubbles are on the template page, the coding I showed you to use them will vary depending on the name of the page. If you decided to name it "Template:BOORAY" You'd have to type in the talk bubble code like this: So the name of the template goes in the first section, but everything else stays the same. -- 16:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's simple. All you have to do is insert the image into your template right after the "text=" section. Instead of putting "text= }" It would like like this: "text= }" As for a link to them... I think LegoAlchemist has the majority of them. Try asking him. Hope this will help. -- 15:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I took a look at your coding, but I couldn't really find anything wrong with it. I moved a few things around, but didn't really make any progress. All of your coding seemed correct, that's probably because it was. When you post coding on a talk bubble template page you have to save the page, then edit it again without making any changes and hit save page again. Only then will the changes you made become visible. So your coding was fine, you just couldn't see that it was fine. -- 19:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It was no problem at all, I'm happy to help. -- 03:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) here, because we had to move it. Also, I know this has nothing to do with this, but could one of you make one of those boxes for me? Here's what I asked Erry: I was hoping I could get a message box now if it's not too much trouble. Perhaps the top box could be silver or grey and the bottom blue? I was hoping the message could be on the bottom and at the top it would say You're mixing your truths with your theories. And for the pic, the head from the pic I add. I hope it's not too much trouble. Also, how do I use it?--You're mixing your truths with your theories 16:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ooh, ooh! white star, I think I can make you one ;) but that picture of your is too big, it has to be this about size> http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:DaysRoxas.png tell me if you need help with talkbubbles ;) 17master 17:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I tried making it smaller, but couldn't for some reason. And thanks for helping. I hope it's not too much trouble.--You're mixing your truths with your theories 18:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll use the Artwork Vanitas one from Triosnyxetinne's page. Thanks. ^^ --You're mixing your truths with your theories 18:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded NDS file? Late Welcome Re:Disney Town Friends . Please say if you see a wrong edit from me and please say what is wrong, because then I can work on it.}} 11:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC)}} Maybe, but...... Soxra kept going on about how the articles weren't consistent, so I made them consistent so he'd back off. --Evnyofdeath 16:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Help Can you help me with my talkboxes? Here is what I tryed to put in, but failed: }| }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=#696969 |border2=#A52A2A |fonttype=Segoe Print |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }} }|text= }}} }|zoe= }}} Category:UserTalk templates :I would have asked TNE, but she's not been active latly, y'know. - UxieLover1994 12:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Once Again :I did try to use that, but it won't work because this is a PhotoBucket picture. Can you check my template page for errors? Thanks. Oh, and by the way, Happy Halloween! UxieLover1994 13:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hola. Irc?--I'm so bored 12:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Thats why im not on much. Im only up o early cuz i never sleep well. But tommorrow maybe--I'm so bored 13:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah. irc?--I'm so bored 07:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey There: Part II Talk Bubble MADE thanks for allowing me, Peace:)}} ), Peace:)}} Hi What up?--I'm so bored 15:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I hate tests! ALL my accounts were hacked including this one (my RL one). Quite awesome isnt it?--I'm so bored 15:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Its okay, I havent and now thanks to my dad wont be on much anymore. My dad hacked them! I so love my dad :/. Can I move to my mom's now??? I love trips. Im going on alot next summer! Hope you do okay. Bye --I'm so bored 15:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Well i dont know what i'd change it to. I'll hang in there, 5 more years more like 4 then im outta his house and into college. My bro went on a camping trip he is so tired right now! Just like YOU! lol! Bye--I'm so bored 15:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) My dad does stuff like this alot to me. I might be moving to my mom's if i can. Then I'd be more on and stuff! I love camping trips! --I'm so bored 15:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I know. --I'm so bored 15:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: WOW }|— }}} |text= Hey 17master I'm Roxas(XIIILK) Thank you so much for the complement :D It's greatly appreciated! All of the pictures I made on my page were made by a program that allows you to edit pictures. It's a rather hard skill to aquire actualy. I can make you something if you want :D By the way awesome user page I love the drawings they're really well done. did you do those? o.O }} }} Userpage Map Treasure Chests I'll see what I can do, because right now I haven't been adding as I am playing AC:Brotherhood, and need to get all trophies before I actually get on with BbS/KH stuff. - 20:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC) She WILL be loved Boo hoo HOO!!! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Boo hoo hoo! wat am i gonna do? hahahaha, i have no idea wat ur going on about, aye? and That's the truth PUNK!!! It's just a blimmin website! http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com ‎ }} Is Blimmin a word? XD-- 17:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) People can be clever with their vocabs XD Edit }|Xion=I edited your userboxes for you. I saw a mistake and corrected it. Welcome!}} You're Welcome! ANX219 17:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) !!! ??? Deleted section }|NamineHappy=Its okay. Right after I edited it I looked at the section I did and when "oh! I need to get rid of this!" and I did it. I thought I was going to get a warning. I wouldn't like that to happen. I have a account on youtube and I keep getting e-mails and I yell "YOUTUBE DOESN'T WORK SO QUIT E-MAILING ME!!!" It's okay though. Thanks for pinging me. I appreciate it. KrytenKoro is on fire this week with the edits. It's CRAZY!!! You seem like a very nice person.}} Thanks! =/ I'm ridiculously tired here (at school). Woke up 3h ago and already this. And I have nothing to do here, this sucks. --Sovereign92 08:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it's me. I'm having some weird things now and have to go now, see ya later. =) --Sove 08:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) /me is back after a nasty test. --Sove 13:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Automation things, I was totally dumb in those sequence things and now I think I failed the test. =( Sove ::I can't rrally explain those things, it's just so hard to explain all that. :/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Automation That should help. I'm so tired that I can barely keep standing now. =( Sove :::I don't have what it takes to make robots but it's like repairing those machines etc. =/ Sove ::::They don't teach those things here. Sove Re:Gratz Thanks! Congratz on getting 1000 edits! Ezio Talk bubble Here is my Christmas present from me to you! :D 07:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) OHAI }} To use it, just type I got it, but would you possibly prefer a lighter shade of grey? Or is this okay?}} Hello :D Heyy Havent heard from you in a while...Im on friday nite--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I meant Im gonna b on friday night for me! If i said that yesterday it was 810am in my place....I have a test today too! And midterms nest week! Then Christmas break then Jan THIRD i turn 14!!!!! --Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Not really no...I cant wait for Dec 17...my last day of school for the break...--Riku's Love is bored :/ 04:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, irc please oh master please!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 13:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Not me i still got all next week. Til friday. Irc?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 13:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) about your theories }|— }}} |text= Normal }} about your theories }|— }}} |text= Well technicaly any keyblade wielder can synch blade }} Your votes in the semifinals For some reason, after your votes, the numbers start all over. You might need to fix it. SeanWheeler 18:59, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry. That bug was only in the school computers. SeanWheeler 21:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Lumiere It's stupid that Ven lost to Riku in the Keyblade War. It's crap man, CRAP!!! who do you think is going to win the Keyblade War??? I think Aqua's going to win. What are we going to do after the Keyblade war is over??? }} Days TWEWY Days Walkthrough Happy Festivus! MERRY CHRISTMAS OMG THANK YOU =D Merry Christmas! Hi Merry Christmas to you too! After one more edit I will start using talkbubbles--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) : God Bless Us, Every One! Heartless Maybe you is confound with the Sora's Heartless forms, but the Shadow Sora is the Heartless create by Riku in Neverland in the first Kingdom Hearts, they don't appear in the remake. And in the page of Assault Rider I read in the trive, he is been removed in the first Kingdom Hearts, why you remove this in the page of the remove contents? and the Heartless removed in KH2 in the war of 1000 Heartless?--PRISON KEEPER 11:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, you don't offend me^^ and the Giant Soldier I write or i must wait? p.s. I create a italian Wikia with 341 article now. http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts,_l%27enciclopedia_dei_mondi_Wiki --PRISON KEEPER 12:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks^^ but my wikia have only 2 users, me and a my friend, but I work realy hard, in only 1 month and 2 weaks I write every Heartless, Nobody (Nessuno in Italy) and Unversed (Nesciens in Italy), and now I write the characters and Somebodies--PRISON KEEPER 13:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You can linked the my wikia with this wikia?--PRISON KEEPER 13:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm writing to you because you are the last person who talked to the user called PRISON KEEPER. I am an Admin of the Italian Final Fantasy Wiki, and a current user in Italian Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Maybe you know there are two Kingdom Hearts wikis in Italy, PRISON KEEPER's and the one I work for. I don't know if you are aware of it, but this guy has caused many problems into our wiki before he founded his: before I arrived he was making his law, writing articles that had "no one to be" (like Dumbo's world or some inexistent Heartless) just as if he was the only admin in there. Everything he did in this wiki, he did also in ours. I said Chernabog was not a Heartless, and he reverted my edit, I said the Wyvern and the Blue Wyvern are the same Heartless and he reverted my edit. I said that in this wiki he would be banned far this and he banned me lifetime. Now he is banned for life from our wiki, for writing false information and fandom and for using sockpuppet accounts. Furthermore, he has created his own wiki, where he copied every article he wrote, and also some articles he didn't write, and keeps telling that's the original Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I know this is not my territory, but I had to tell you this. If you want to learn more about this, please come here and contact TheDekuLink, our founder. Thank you and sorry to bother you. --Pmbarbieri 19:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you. We once contacted the central wiki, to ban him from wikia, but no one had time to do that. They only discovered he was actually using sockpuppets. Thank you. --Pmbarbieri 11:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I saw he tried to delete my message. Predictable. You see? He does not follow the wikia rules, even the most simple ones. It isn't the first time he does such a thing. Anyway, we already have a redirect to this wiki in ours, do you know if we can affiliate to you or if we are affiliated already? --Pmbarbieri 11:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you back? Well? Are you???--Riku's Love is bored :/ 23:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Battle of 1000 Heartless